Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the repair of a core stiffened structure.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional repair process, a damaged core stiffened structure is repaired by removing the damaged core and replacing with expandable foam. Such a repair process has certain benefits; however, one shortcoming is that the structure is not brought back to its original full bearing strength, especially in shear. There is a need for an improved method of repairing a core stiffened structure, especially core stiffened structures that are highly strained members, such as a rotor blade structure for example.